Chimes of the Piqued
by Choking On Glitter
Summary: Tak returns to fulfill her revenge against Zim, but finds that her motivations for hatred are no longer heart-felt, and continuing on in such a manner is meaningless, if no one cares you exist... (Er.Aw...read it...GATR)


Yes, yet another one...Hmm? What's that? ...Yes, yes. Super Dork at your service!

Heh. : P

Disclaimer: Nothing pertaining to 'Invader Zim' belongs to me...::sigh::

**Warning:** This is a GATR (Gaz and Tak romance). This means....well, you know what it means. And no, I'm not ashamed! I haven't read one of these before, so I decided to tackle the wonderment myself (with the help of a certain someone...) ::rubs hands together evilly:: And yes, we do like to blow people's minds with our randomness, anger those who limit their title of 'decent fiction' to the _probable, _and are just plain sappy, happy, dweeby oddballs. We fully support all forms of love and the utmost improbable of situations.

So, if ya don't appreciate this kind of lovin'-your restraints have been removed, and the exit is down the hall and to your left.

Also, if you're looking for an episode play-out of charcter's personalities and dialect...eh...look elsewhere! This story _will _delve into sides of characters that have never been seen, as we refuse to relinquish them as dull, two-dimensional personas of our cartoon idols. It wouldn't be fun if we only saw the same old attitudes and catch phrases from the series, now would it? ::completely misinterprets angry stares from die-hard fans:: Yes, see! I thought you'd understand!

So, without further ado....I introduce my partner in 'corruption', my companion in Zim fanatic-ness, my little sister!

Amouthea: Only by three minutes and thirteen seconds! ::realizes she's ranting aloud:: Heh? Oh. ::grins evilly at readers:: Muahahahahaah!

Choking on Glitter: Bwahahahahah!

Amouthea:...haha...ha....Here it is :) Hope you like it!! Prologue dedicated to Pinky Pseudonym, because her writing is scrumptious (and she was the only one who said she'd like to see it :P)

Prologue

It's cold.

And dark.

Unbelievably dark...

I'm alone again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"You're not even an invader, you know! The tallest lied to you!"_

_She watched his ruby eyes widen for a moment. A slight tremble in his proud posture. He gazed into her long-lashed violet orbs, as if the tinted reflection residing there would prove her statement false. Was it so hard to believe?_

_A flash of narrowed magenta. That was it. He resumed his uncomplimenting stare of non-belief. Then closed his eyes in indifference, more evidence of his incapability of processing the truth._

_Fine._

_She didn't owe him any favors. He'd find out some day..._

_Her own eyes flashed at him furiously as he raised the soft drink to his lips. How had he, HE managed to ruin her plan? He was nothing but an imbecile, a good for nothing emblem of Irken trash!_

_"You're mission is all a big lie! I'll come back and..."_

_He grinned, a pointed finger hovering above his console. He wiggled the fingers on his other hand at her mockingly, ensuring that she knew what was coming. She felt her eyes widening with fear. Shaking her head weakly, she felt herself pleading silently. His smile grew wider. She cursed herself._

_He pressed the button. _

_Her pod launched off his cruiser and hurtled into the consuming darkness of space. In an alien galaxy, streaking past unfamiliar stars, she found herself helpless once again. Her screams, for the second time, her only companion. _

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

The shadow-veiled female crouched upon the cool sand, the brittleness of it resounding off the heels of her boots as she swiveled on a slender ankle. She raised the object so that it was inches from her strained, paled face. It glimmered unnaturally, as if with a soft lifeless pleading. There was a soft clink as another piece was pressed into a gaping hole of its frame. The lithe feminine form stood, cradling the metallic contraption underneath the pin-prick shimmer dots blinking above.

"I will make sure you find out personally, Zim."

A small grimace on thin lips. Eyes darkening in reminiscence. Almost as dark as the night-blanket wrapped around her thin shoulders. She flicked a tapered fingertip against the chilly silver finish. Nothing.

_Why wasn't it working?_ She needed it to work.

"Wake up, MiMi."

_It's just too cold. It just needs to warm up for a while. Yes, that's all.._

"Please." Half-starved already-too-thin arms encircled the tiny lifeless robot. She pulled it to her chest. Tucked it against her faintly warm body with her scrawny knees.

It wouldn't be long before it began to function properly. Artificial visors glowing with a comforting cherry-hue, robotic limbs mobile once more. No, not long at all. And then they would leave. Get off this wretched cold-muck planet. Away from these dilapidated stars. Finish what was started...

The miniscule version of a once-complete ship hummed pleasantly behind the crouching figure. Pleasantly to her, at least. An almost-comfort buzz. A reminder of what was to come. What had to be done.

"You'll regret you ever existed, you dumb...nobody..."

She looked up at the veil of emptiness, glowering at the vacant cruelty it portrayed. _Why did she always end up like this? _

_And why did jerks like him always come out on top?_

Growling, she clenched her gloved fingers, unconciously near-crushing the synthetic body in her arms. She looked down, surprised, at the sound of the metallic torso denting beneath the force of her grip. Her grasp lackened, and she inspected the dents. No real damage had been administered, however, and she gave a soft sigh of relief. She let her head loll to the side, chin clinking against her makeshift SIR unit's face.

Hrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.......

Snapping her neck back up, Tak looked down at MiMi, startled. The red-tint orbs widened and narrowed at her, as if trying to bring her face into focus. After a few moments it sat up, small frame still cradled in her arms. Scanning the desolate landscape and revved up pod, it quickly took note of the atmosphere and looked up at its master quizzically. Expectantly.

Tak watched the face of her SIR light up with puzzlement at its surroundings. She silently mused at the likelihood that her metallic companion had no recollection of events past. But the eagerness to obey its master's next command glowed through it's curious expression.

Tak stood up.

"Come, MiMi. We have some more business with that...fraud." The SIR's tiny artificial feet made a dull-gritty clink against the grimy, brittle ground. It nodded at its seething master and bounded to the makeshift craft.

"Yes. Some rather unpleasant business..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yep. That's the first installment folks. Whaddaya think? ::wink wink:: Please read and review! Even if its to tell us we're horrible people...everyone needs to know, right?

Bonkers Twins signing off!


End file.
